


【VD】 Sugar Baby 糖宝

by youmoyoumo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Dante (Devil May Cry) is a Mess, Gift Fic, Incest, Love Confessions, M/M, Pampering, Post-Canon, Sibling Incest, Soft Vergil (Devil May Cry), Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wincest - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:35:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22865671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youmoyoumo/pseuds/youmoyoumo
Summary: 维吉尔最近一直在送但丁礼物，都是些好东西，但是他完全不知道为什么维吉尔要这么做。无论如何，他的兄弟必须停止这种行为！
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry), Vergil/Dante
Kudos: 25





	【VD】 Sugar Baby 糖宝

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nevilliven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nevilliven/gifts).
  * A translation of [Sugar Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21835420) by [gingeringfigs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingeringfigs/pseuds/gingeringfigs). 



色彩明快的红草莓放在篮子里被摆在他的桌子上，露珠在它们光滑的表面上闪闪发光。除了这些，但丁盯着看，还有维吉尔放上的纸条，告诉他这些是送给他的。

“....草莓？”

现在甚至不是草莓季，维吉尔去哪里怎么买到它们的？啊，是了。真是个蠢问题。 他的兄弟有阎魔刀，简简单单就可以随便传送去某个长草莓的地儿。通常情况下，但丁会很兴奋地开心地把它们全部吃掉——草莓可是很贵的呢。可这只能证实他的疑虑——维吉尔在宠坏他。

这筐意想不到的草莓是最新的来自于维吉尔的一系列贴心礼物和小把戏。之前的这些礼物还包括了高质量的枪油，巧克力，名贵的威士忌，一套新的狩猎风衣等等。但丁不知道要怎么想这回事的好。为什么维吉尔要特意宠爱他呢？错位的罪恶感？某种阴险的长期恶作剧？两个可能性都非常高啊。

“噢，不管了，随便吧。这草莓应该没毒。”但丁耸耸肩，拿起一颗草莓丢进嘴里，酸甜味在嘴里炸开的时，他开心地哼哼

他会在见到他的时候问他到底怎么回事的，不过当然是在吃完这些草莓之后了。

吃光草莓以后，但丁感到有点难过。它们真的真的很好吃。得问问维吉尔是从哪里买的这些草莓，但丁用金属冰箱贴固定住一个便条后，打算去找维吉尔。这个时候，他应该在只离这里几个街区远的他自己的店铺里。

不同于他的猎魔生意，维吉尔开了一个古董商店，专门卖一些古怪的神秘小摆设和书籍。这是个精明的主意；有钱人喜欢收集这些东西，特别是那类带有血腥历史的。用于展示和他们脑容量不相等的财富。总而言之，言而总之，是的，维吉尔赚的超多。

但丁到达店里的时候，恶作剧的冲动充满了他的脑袋。他就是不能错过任何一个恶搞维吉尔的机会。窃笑着，他迅速地弄坏了门铃，避免他的兄弟有所察觉，然后轻手轻脚地走进了店里。他走过一排排的古董架子，特意避开那些辐射着微弱恶魔能量的孤品。就在他走过一件空铠甲的时候，一只手抓住了他的后领。但丁严正否认他此时吓得尖叫出了声。

“你在这里做什么？”维吉尔看着但丁紧紧地抓住自己的胸口，带着愉快的微笑问道。等到但丁终于能顺畅地呼吸之后，生气地瞪了一眼维吉尔。该死的，他只是想吓维吉尔一跳而已！而他的双胞胎兄弟，只是抬起一边眉毛，“如果没事找我的话，你应该回你自己的店里去。”

对了，他到这儿来是为了要维吉尔停止溺爱他的。

“哦，我有事，有要紧事要找你，维！事实上，我早就该找你了。”但丁戳着维吉尔的胸膛，“你必须停止送我礼物了。别人都开始议论纷纷，开始问我问题了。”

“你真的在意那些人类怎么想么？”维吉尔很冷静。一个了然的微笑挂在了他的唇角，实在太过于冷静了。但丁咽下一口空气，“嗯？不....我不在意，但是仍然，你不应该花那么多钱买这些礼物！太让人难以承受了...”

“我给得起这个钱，别担心。而且，在你真的需要它们的时候的前提下，它们也不能算作礼物。”维吉尔流利地反驳道。他侧着头指示了一下那套盔甲后面隐藏的楼梯，“我们上楼说话。”

维吉尔转头上楼时，一道幻影剑，把店门前的“营业中”招牌翻了一面，换成了“闭店休息中”。但丁跟着他，想着要怎么怼回去。是这样没错....他的确需要这些玩意儿。巧克力和威士忌事实上变成了在最后一秒送给女士们的紧急礼物。可是还是那句老话，其他的“礼物”对他来说真的过于奢侈浪费了。他对别的更便宜的选择也会很满意的。

...噢，如果散落在地板上的不是书而是恶魔肢体，那么维吉尔的房间和他的房间也没多少不一样的。这样的认知使但丁想要微笑。他们其实也没有那么不同，是吧？

等一下，他不应该就这样分心！他必须和维吉尔把问题解决了。但丁抱起手臂， 争论道“还是那个问题，我能好好照顾我自己！你不需要给我花那么多钱——你不是还需要现金进货么。”

啊，这个，的确，维吉尔没法反驳。

可是他的兄弟并没有看起来很苦恼，还在继续笑着。维吉尔笑出声，“我会说比起我来说，你才是更需要现金的那个。你几乎没法把门面的基础功能流转起来，我可还记得很久之前V去拜访你的店铺时的情况。”

操。

但丁脸红起来，抽起一只手抹了一把头发。为什么维吉尔总是这么擅长讲逻辑？！为了找理由阻止维吉尔纵容他简直想破了脑瓜子。他近乎绝望地丢出又一个理由，“我...我没办法回报你。你看，如果你是为了缓解某些...我不知道怎么说的奇怪罪恶感而做的这些。真的没有必要，好吧？我们已经翻篇了。我们不是已经在魔界研究解决了好几个月了吗？”维吉尔给了他一个让他坐立难安的，悠长而富有穿透力的眼神。但丁决定到此为止了，他无力地笑了笑，转身挥挥手，“好了，就这样，我们达成共识了吧？你别给我买这些奢侈品了好吧？我走了。”

“我不同意。”维吉尔说。气得绷紧了身体，但丁猛地转过来，手指提上来指着维吉尔，“你什么意思啊—嗷！”

完全没料到他会出这招，他对维吉尔把他压在墙上捂住他的嘴的举动毫无准备。而他的双胞胎兄弟脸上却出现了一种堪称紧绷的表情。在但丁呵斥维吉尔要求他把手拿开之前，他的兄弟凑近他，柔软地说，“你没看出来为什么我要送你那么多礼物，是吧？”

感觉现实似乎在没有他允许的情况下往奇怪方向发展，但丁盯着他，思考着到底他妈的发生了什么。维吉尔轻蔑地说到，“可能那个方法还是太含蓄了。也许直接这么做会更好。”

然后维吉尔的手移开了他的嘴，捧住了他的脸，吻了他。

这个吻没有持续很长时间，而且相当纯洁，相当有分寸。即使这样，感觉还是像被维吉尔的幻影剑直插脑门，但丁睁大了眼睛，被震惊了，他盯着维吉尔，在想自己什么时候变成了帕蒂的少女漫画里的主角。他无法决定他放在维吉尔胸膛上的手是应该把他推开还是....还是什么？他不知道。他的思维已经完全地空白，只剩下一个最重要的问题。

“为什么？”

维吉尔的手覆上但丁的，一个很小的微笑浮现在脸上，他徐徐说到，“我爱你，因为我别无他法：我不存在，你亦不在，我们如此亲密，我胸膛上的你的手亦是我的手。”

花了几分钟维吉尔的话语才慢慢沉进但丁的心里。他才听懂这些话语意味着什么。几乎是同一时间，手上迅速做出动作。他胡乱挣扎着，想要把手从维吉尔的桎梏中抽出来，徒劳地想要捂住自己烧红的脸。但丁说不出话，为情况的转变而不知所措。可是，他也不能否认，他有点恶心地开心。心跳加速，目光来回躲闪，无法直视维吉尔的脸，以防他做出什么超级尴尬的事情。比如,狂喜地晕厥过去。

在这么关键的一秒里，但丁认真地考虑着变身魔人飞起来逃走的狂野主意。但是这样对维吉尔太过残酷...所以他咽下一口口水，慢慢地抬起头看着他的双胞胎的脸。维吉尔耐心地微笑着看着他，等着他的答复。但丁又吞咽了一下，他被困住的手本能地抓住维吉尔的背心。脸颊依然发热，终于他吞吞吐吐地说出了话，“我..我明白了，好的，恩。这倒是新鲜。那么是自从什么时候....？”

维吉尔是什么时候爱上他的？他需要知道。

维吉尔终于放开了他的手，而但丁犹豫着要不要把手移开，以至于思考得太久，他感觉如果马上把手移开会很尴尬，所以他一直把手放在他的胸膛上，这会儿倒是觉得自己是个绝顶的傻瓜了。但是维吉尔看起来心情不错，所以他也许做的没那么坏。他的双胞胎耸了耸肩，回复他，“我并不很确切地知道到底有多久了。这是一个渐进而微妙的过程。”

“恩...好吧，我猜，这算是个回答？”但丁犹豫地说。他的心脏仍然跳得很快，他的思绪如同乱麻。反常地害羞起来，他做了一个深呼吸，问道，“你能给我一点时间想想吗？”

“当然。”维吉尔点头，让开路，“你想想多久都可以。”

终于感觉自己找到了魂儿，但丁调笑道，“真是绅士之举。”

维吉尔向他翻了个白眼，把他推到楼梯口，“回去工作。”

“好好好，我这就走。”但丁挥挥手让他离开，在小跑下楼前，他的心脏因为维吉尔碰了碰他的背而漏了一拍。

天啊，他真的没想到他这次拜访会引出这种发展。

快要走到他事务所的一半路程时但丁才发觉。他这是逃走了吗？放慢脚步直到停下，他转头走回维吉尔的店铺。他挺开心他的双胞胎兄弟告诉他他爱他的....这是不是代表他也....同样爱着维吉尔？

但丁不是很确定。但是他走回维吉尔店铺的每一步都愈发地坚定。他确定自己不能忍受再次失去维吉尔。特米尼格的第一次他受到了重击，在马列特岛的第二次摧毁了他。第三次...他会受不了的。

“...你战斗的理由。”

很早以前，维吉尔的人性面为了激他去与他的恶魔面战斗时说的话，听起来是实话。但丁突然加速奔跑起来。他现在就需要见维吉尔！他也许很迟钝，但他永远不是举棋不定或逃避事实的那类人。现在他明白了自己的心意和他接下来要做的事。

终于到了店里，但丁用力地打开大门，让门铃使劲地响了一声，接着冲上隐藏楼梯。他在书房里找到了维吉尔，他站在那里，手放在阎魔刀上，因为门铃大响而警戒着。他看起来很吃惊见到但丁。但丁没让他说话，而是直接跳上去抓住他的大衣的翻领，把他拉进一个热情四射的吻里。

反正他比起说总是更喜欢行动。

几个小时过去了，太阳堪堪落下，一个心满意足的但丁在床单下依偎着维吉尔，为饱饱的满足感而发出满足的呼噜声。他们做了一场相当棒的爱。他感到愉快的疼痛遍布全身，他享受这种还在持续的甜美酸痛。但丁完全不抵触再来一场，只等他的恶魔之力将他的酸痛冲刷干净。他总是觉得还不够。然而，他的恶魔自愈力搞到这个份上，也快因此枯竭掉了，所以他只能强迫自己等到明天早上了。

毫不费力地读懂了他的想法，维吉尔粗哑地说道，“真是贪婪。”

“噢？我有这么明显吗？”但丁一边笑着一边无辜地把手放上维吉尔光裸的腹部，使劲忍住别在听到他哥尖锐地吸了一口气的时候笑出声。维吉尔抓住他的手，叹了口气，“不可救药，你还想要多少？”

但丁再也忍不住他的傻笑了。他给了维吉尔的脸颊一个湿乎乎的吻，回复道“算了，我好了。老实说你让我精疲力竭。但是等恢复了，我还想做。”

“你当然还想。”维吉尔翻了翻白眼，伸手搂住但丁，告诉他，“那你睡吧。睡觉恢复得更快。”

“对的....”但丁打了个哈欠，咂了咂嘴，闭上了眼睛，满足而温软地轻易在维吉尔的臂弯中逐渐进入了梦乡。

然而就在他快沉入深睡状态前，一个想法突然进入他的脑海。但丁惊叫一声，突然坐起来，“我操！等一下，那这样你不就是我的糖爹了吗？！”

维吉尔大声地叹息。


End file.
